Love and Obsession
by I must be nocturnal
Summary: 'He wasn't obsessed, he was in love. All he need to do was make England see that and see that he feels the same way. England does love him, he's just too blinded by them too see it.' GerUk/GerEng one-shot during WWII. Yandere!Germany and impiled/past PrUk. Has impiled sexual scene's (not geruk one's but various other england pairings) and historical references.


_**/AN pssst… pretend they are speaking German /**_

"So far we have taken the north of France. Their coastlines are ours so it'll make it impossible for a landing there."

"Britain's next. How do you propose we do it Führer?" All eyes went to the dictator of Germany as he walked towards the map on the wall with a tall blonde man standing to the side of him. "Air control would be necessary" Adolf Hitler explain while examining the map of Britain. "Where are the best places to attack?" he added swiftly and turned around to look at his general's. They all quickly looked through their military reports. One of them piped up and suggested Kent, so they could advance on the south-east of London then though to Malden and St. Albans north of London. Hitler agreed and someone else suggested Dover and the idea. This continued for a while until they had a solid plan.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Hitler asked his followers, they all replied with "Yes mien Führer" and saluted. "You all may leave." Hitler sternly told them. They quickly followed his orders, all but one, who waited until they had all left. Hitler turned to this individual and said "Well Germany, what do you make of it?" while smirking and putting his hand together. Germany was still looking at the map of Britain with greed in his eyes. "They are good. The British will not hold out, they are in a bad enough state." Germany replied with a cold tone then added "How the men in France? The ones on the front lines."

"They are doing fine we've got the north and west coast covered, so I wouldn't worry about any advances," Hitler said. They continued to discuss the war for a while before Adolf had to make a speech to the public, leaving Germany on his own in the various paper filled with details of advances and casualties. Germany had paperwork to do but he couldn't tear himself away for the map of Britain. He had always admired the country. He had countless memories of him staying the night when his older brother, Prussia, still had his empire. Well 'popping in' as he would say.

'We just talk about boring things' his brother would say. He knew this wasn't the case. He _knew_ what they did in that room. He could hear. He saw it. He didn't mind though it gave him something to watch, maybe that's what sparked his curiosity with the blonde nation. The way he spoke to the way he walked and the clothes he wore. Germany always found himself admiring England. As he grew older his brothers' empire started to decline and England's visits came less often. Even England had aged from a teen to someone around twenty, not that you could tell it's just Germany… 'Studied' him more than others would, Germany could see the weariness in his eyes even though he tried to disguise it behind polite smiles and a happy façade. He remembered his brother joking about how he was 'obsessed' with England. He wasn't obsessed, it was love, _is_ love.

He could always see through it. He savoured the times England came over, it may have been for his brother but Germany dissuaded that fact and had those 'meetings' with his brother. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins. The fear of being caught. The fear of England never returning if his brother messed up. The fear of the arousal the scene made him feel. Years, decades went passed and his want, no, his need for England never diminished once.

This was most likely why he was so… Ready for England to be his. A cruel smirk came upon his face and a crazed look in his eyes. He knew England may not be willing but he just needed some time to accept that… England and he were _meant_ to be. Germany could tell if there was something wrong, and he would do everything to fix it. He knew how he liked his tea depending on what mood is was in. He knew the music he liked, the clothes he would ware and what he wouldn't. He knew everything about him. England could never hide his feelings so he could make him happy all the time and as long as England was happy and _his, and his_ alone, then he could be any happier. England would be happy with him, he would make him happy, he had nearly gotten France out of the way and after all France and England hated each other. There would soon be nothing in his way. Nothing to stop his making his dream a reality.

Giggling, in a deranged way, Germany touched the map of Britain, specifically England's part, and said in a slow but manic tone "Soon we can be together and no one will come between us, I promise." Letting out a bark of laughter his turned quickly and strode out of the room with his head held high. The people he walked past could see the crazed look in his eyes but they didn't dare to say anything. When Germany got back to his chamber and caught a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes filled with madness. 'No, it's love' his mind augured. His hair out of place and the gel needed to be re-done. 'I should do that soon, England never liked people that didn't take proper care of themselves'. Moving to do as his thought told him he started to think 'why doesn't he just admit he loves me as much as I love him. Well… maybe not _as_ much but something near that'

After gelling his hair and calming down from the excitement, he often got when he imaged England as his, he sat down and continued to think.  
'How could he not love me, after everything I've done, I've more than proved myself to him that I would be capable of loving him as he deserves' His thoughts got more and more frantic as he thought of England still not seeing his love –and discard it as madness, as many have done- but it all stopped when he heard a cracking sound. Looking down to where his hand was resting, he lifted it just to see a large crack in the wood. He really needed to stop doing that, it was the third time this had happened this month… Then Germany started to chuckle which turned into a small laugh and then slowly increased into a maniacal laugh, one a stereotypical insane character would have, He then said –well… shouted- "What was I thinking, of course, he loves me." At this very moment a maid heard this and finished her work quickly so she could get away from whatever was going on in that room.

'He just can't see it because of the blindfold they had put over his eyes.'

Getting up and kicking off his shoes he flopped onto his bed. Looking at the ceiling he imaged him and England out in a field somewhere star gazing. Thoughts like this made him smile contently because England was with him and happy. That's all he needed. That's all he needed to think about before killing, it made him one step closer to England, although he did think his bosses way was… a bit extreme. Don't get him wrong, he would do anything for England, but all of they people never stopped him getting to him. If they did he would dispose of them. It was mostly France's fault.

He would always try to get England's attention. It worked sometimes, He was there because of a social meet up thing that his brother was made to go to, he would watch as France would drag him outside or into an empty corridor. He remembered the anger he felt more than he felt when it was his brother. He didn't know why he just presumed it was because Prussia was more like him in some ways. He knew he couldn't just go up to them beat France and proceed to take England, being of the age of around 14 at this point, he just stayed in the shadows and imagined it was him instead for France.

He never got the same thrill when France was there. Don't even get him started on the other nations he saw with England (Spain, China, even Poland that one time) and the ones that looked at him with lust (Russia, Denmark, and Netherlands) but none ever match his lust. No. His love, he didn't just want England in that way. He wanted England for love and lust, not just one. Throwing the thoughts of other nations aside and just focusing on _his_ lovely England. He soon fell asleep –dreaming of his soon to be lover- with one final thought on his mind.

' _Soon he will be mine and no one will stop me. After all, what's the difference between love and obsession? And who cares…'_

* * *

 _ **/AN**_

 _ **Word count: 1501**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that wrote itself. Also, I don't speak german, forgive me for German's speaking and thinking in English.  
It's kind of historically inaccurate except for the part about plan's to invade Britain (operation sea lion, at least that's what I've read about it.)  
Also, fun fact, this was originally just going to be around 800 words long but I thought it needed to be improved. **_

_**Anywho, I hope you liked this little geruk/gereng (with a small bit O' pruk) thing. Review and stuff are appreciated and, once agian, I hope you enjoyed. /**_


End file.
